The Wizardess and the Nanny
by patricia51
Summary: While taking a walk a bored Alex Russo finds herself entranced by a young woman she meets at the park. Sparks fly. And who knows just what might lurk deep inside some people? Vaguely related to "Wizardess and Witch" and "After the Game". Femslash. Serious femslash. Even kinky femslash. Definitely "M". One shot.


The Wizardess and the Nanny

(While taking a walk a bored Alex Russo finds herself entranced by a young woman she meets at the park. Sparks fly. And who knows just what might lurk deep inside some people? Vaguely related to "Wizardess and Witch" and "After the Game". Femslash)

Alex Russo was bored. Really bored. Really, REALLY bored. So much so that she couldn't sit still in the Sub Station and read her magazines after having once more "forgot" to turn the sign on the door from "Closed" to "Open". So bored that she slipped out of the shop and went for a walk. A walk. Physical exertion. Something Alex avoided like Juliet van Heuson avoided sunlight.

That was the problem. As adept as she was at amusing herself she really wished right now she had company. But Harper had gone away with her parents and a protesting Max to visit relatives and Justin and Juliet had gone with HER parents somewhere probably really spooky that Alex preferred not to think about. And worst of all; Stevie Nichols with whom she could have done things that never, ever would prove boring was out of town with family troubles of her own. And of COURSE that would happen when they could have been alone together all day and all night long.

As she aimlessly wandered through a portion of one of the city parks she wondered. What was it about families? Not that she didn't care about her family she hastily reminded herself. It just seemed like at times they were more trouble than they were worth. Of course those times were generally when they got in the way of what Alex wanted. Other than that they were great.

She slowed down to watch a group of kids. That was an interesting set she noted. Two girls and two boys all arguing with each other. That was how Alex knew they were related. No one argued like that except family. The fact that they were a mix of different ethnic groups was irrelevant. Probably adopted by the apparent mom with her back turned who was lecturing and sheparding them all towards the exit.

The little girl cried out and pointed back. The woman turned around and Alex stared. Okay, this was NOT the kids' mom for sure. This was a girl was about her own age. And something about her froze Alex in her tracks.

Later on she couldn't have told anyone, including herself, just what about it was about that girl that took her breath away. Sure she was very attractive but Alex saw attractive girls all the time and they didn't take her breath away. The other girl was nicely dressed and Alex DID love long pantyhose or leggings clad legs tucked into boots but that didn't explain why she was suddenly picturing this girl in nothing BUT those boots with her long red hair tumbling around her shoulders and playing peek-a-boo with her breasts. The wizard girl shook her head as though she was trying to clear her vision.

Alex liked girls. Of course she liked boys too so that was all okay. But not even Stevie had ever affected her like this. Well there WAS that guest lecturer at Wizard Tech that time that she had fallen for in the space of an hour. Her lips curled as she remembered what a delightful time she and that witch, Sabrina was her name Alex recalled, had once everyone else had left the room. Not only had they made love but in spite of the differences of their spell-casting heritages they had managed to teach each other the spells they had used. Sabrina had proclaimed that she got the better end of the deal. She was probably right; although she HAD used the spell she learned from the witch once they had worked out how to transpose witchy magic to wizardly casting and vice versa. But a spell to lock doors from across the room probably wasn't as useful as one that removed clothes.

She had used a variation of that spell once to swap clothes, and scents, between Harper and Juliet when Justin had accidentally reported his girlfriend to the Monster Hunters. The results had been useful, although not nearly as satisfying as seeing first Sabrina's and then her own clothes getting out of the way of their coming together to indulge their mutual attraction.

Because even Alex herself was aware of her habit of acting first and thinking much later (if at all) she actually caught herself as she started to mumble the words of the spell as she stared at the unknown girl. Although something deep inside her hungered to see that girl clad in nothing but perhaps those calf high black boots this was definitely NOT the time and place for it.

"Get a hold of yourself Alexandra," she sternly admonished herself as though she was channeling her mom. And she paid just about as much attention to her own corrections as she did to anyone else's. However just as she decided to follow her usual habit and ignore the well-meaning advice the other girl looked up from her charges and right at her.

Alex froze. Busted! What was the other girl thinking? She couldn't see past the sunglasses the red head was wearing. She tried to recall the words for the Transportium spell. Anything to get out of here; particularly as her legs seemed to be frozen. And her eyes weren't any better. She still couldn't seem to take them off the other girl. The red head slowly straightened up. As she did she pushed sunglasses down her nose and brown eyes met brown eyes.

Now both girls were staring at each other. How long that might have gone on would have been anybody's guess except that the little girl tugged the red head's hand.

"Jessie? You said we were ready to go. Jessie!"

The girl started as though she was waking up. Hurriedly she called to her charges while making a beeline for whatever it was that the little girl had forgotten. Then herding the foursome in front of her like they were a flock of geese she pushed them all in the direction of a group of luxury high rises that bordered the park. Just as they disappeared around a curve in the path the other girl, Jessie, slowed and looked back over her shoulder for a long moment. Then they were gone and Alex was left alone with her confused thoughts as she turned towards home.

Magic, she decided, it had to be magic. A spell had been cast on her. Hadn't it? When she got home she rushed to the lair and fired up the World Wide Wiz Web to research a spell to see if she was under the influence of magic. She snorted. Justin would be SO amused to find out that she was actually preforming magical research. She resolved that he would never find out.

After a few minutes of reading followed by wand motions and hastily thought out words Alex slumped into the chair. No sign that she had been enspelled. At least not by wizardly type magic. She wandered to the kitchen where she rummaged for her dad's supposedly hidden stash of junk food and washed it down with milk drunk from the cartoon.

What was going on? Oh sure she had had crushes before. An image of long swinging legs popped into her mind and she smiled happily. Yes well the teenaged witch had an effect on her from the moment she had first seen her. But even that hadn't been as overwhelming as this had been. Stevie and that girl, what was her name, the one on the SS Tipton, had been slower. Friends first and then lovers. In Stevie's case she had seen it coming while the shipboard romance had come about unexpectedly.

Regardless of what had caused this overwhelming attraction to this nanny named Jessie Alex had a strong feeling that come morning she would be headed back to the park. Therefore she figured she better get plenty of rest. On that note she headed for her bed. But sleep didn't come. Her half-waking, half-dreaming mind refused to close down for the night. Instead a parade of images of Jessie in different outfits, suggestive and revealing when not blatantly sexy, marched along the inside of her shut eyelids. With all the tossing and turning, squirming and wandering fingers Alex didn't fall asleep until the wee hours of the morning and only then because of the assistance of a certain buzzing battery powered item she kept hidden away from prying parents and brothers.

The next morning came early. Well even if it was afternoon when Alex finally woke and climbed out of bed it was still early. Tempted as she was to go back to bed the memory of a certain red head was even more tempting. After a quick shower during which she sternly kept her hands where they belonged she scrambled into some clothes and brushed both her teeth her hair. Alex rarely used any make-up and decided today would be no exception. She grabbed a bite and headed out.

Her heart was pounding as she entered the park and all but ran to the same place she had seen the girl Jessie the day before. No one was there. No one she was looking for at any rate. Alex circled the entire area twice before sitting down disconsolately on a handy bench.

But what did she expect she asked herself. Just because something she couldn't even name had grabbed her attention and interest for this other girl that didn't mean the same thing had happened to this Jessie. A single look back over her shoulder didn't mean anything at all. Alex shook her head. She was famous, or was it infamous, for acting immediately on her whims but this was a record even for her.

Lost in her thoughts Alex didn't realize someone had joined her until a soft voice made her nearly jump out of her skin.

"I wasn't sure you would be here."

Startled Alex turned so fast to face the speaker that she nearly fell off the bench. Jessie grabbed her arm and steadied her.

"I had hoped to get some kind of reaction but I confess I wasn't expecting anything like that."

Alex opened her mouth to say something witty and clever and then realized her normally agile mind was coming up with nothing so she said the only thing she could think of to the girl beside her.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Now that the repartee was over the two teens simply sat and looked at each other. But the silence wasn't awkward as two pairs of brown eye fastened and held. There was confusion there and uncertainty, even surprise at what was happening but more than that there was a fire smoldering in them that was threatening to burst into flames.

"I'm Alex. Alexandra Russo.

"Jessie Prescott."

"I'm from here in New York, my family owns a sandwich shop and they are gone for the weekend."

"I'm from Texas but I'm a military brat so I've lived all over, I'm a nanny for the four children of a globe=trotting couple and they've gone to be with their parents for the weekend."

Quiet returned as the two girls surveyed each other. The spark between them grew stronger as they took in the other's attire. In spite of her haste Alex had dressed to impress. Form fitting brown tights were tucked into soft calf high boots. A tightly belted contrasting colored top acted as a short dress, a very short dress as the lower hem barely covered the lower curves of her bottom. Jessie was dressed more elegantly. A short dark blue skirt that rose well above her knees showed off splendid legs clad in black pantyhose and matching heels. A green blouse strained against breasts that Alex would have been jealous off had she not wanted so much to have them in her touch, preferably without anything preventing palm to nipple contact. From the looks Jessie was shooting her way the Texas girl was imagining a similar situation involving her hands and Alex's butt.

Still searching in vain for something memorable to say Alex blurted out "Your place or mine?"

"Mine," Jessie replied instantly.

The pair didn't quite break into a run but they wasted no time in hurrying to Jessie's high rise apartment. The moment the elevator doors closed behind them they were in each other's arms. The first kiss was immediately open-mouth and it lasted until the elevator reached its destination. Still locked together they reeled through open door. Lips parted only to be available to rain kisses over each other's faces, necks and shoulders.

"Alex," Jessie gasped, "what are we doing?"

"Searching for your bedroom," the wizard girl replied, her fingers frantically undoing the buttons of the other girl's blouse.

"No, really," the Texas girl insisted. Her question however in no way slowed her guiding Alex towards her room nor did it interfere with her undoing of Alex's belt, which in short order joined her blouse on the floor.

"I don't know." admitted Alex as she desperately grappled with Jessie's bra. Finding it too hard at the moment she shifted her attention to the zipper of the redhead's skirt. "I just know that when I saw you I was instantly attracted to you. In fact since yesterday all I have been able to think of is you and imagining what's going on right now."

The pair reeled into Jessie's room, the Nanny kicking her heels off and pulling Alex's top over her head and throwing it aside.

"Works for me," she admitted.

Reaching the bed the pair toppled on to it, still together. Alex kicked frantically trying to shed her boots. Finally she caught one heel with the other and pried it off to go sailing who knows where. The second remained stubbornly on her foot until in their rolling back and forth on the bed Jessie came out on top and proceeded to straddle Alex. Reaching back she gave a heave and the offending boot was gone. Moments later so was the dark-haired girl's bra. Alex made a mental note that Jessie had obviously done THAT before.

Bra or no bra Jessie's breasts were right above Alex and her itching fingers shot to them. Dark nipples were peeking through the white lace and the rasp of that lace against them made them grow even harder. Alex pushed herself up from the bed and fastened her mouth where her left hand had just been. It then that she discovered almost to her chagrin that the reason she had such a time getting it off was that Jessie's bra was front clasp. It only took seconds and now the only remaining barriers were Alex's tights and Jessie's pantyhose.

As Alex continued to try to inhale Jessie's breast she ran her hands down the other girl's back and inside the black pantyhose. As she cupped and squeezed the rounded bottom she discovered Jessie seemed to have no panties on under the opaque nylon. Just to be sure she explored, bringing forth a muffled groan from Jessie as a probing finger teased the tight puckered spot between the cheeks. Well that was only fair after all. Alex had no panties on under her tights.

Alex looked up. Jessie looked down. The understanding between the two teens was complete and immediate. Jessie rolled on her side. Alex made the most of her cheerleader training and flipped around. Eager fingers tugged on pantyhose and tights and finally the two girls were nude, just in time for them to fall into the classic numbered position. Heads pushed between wide spread legs, tongues reached into secret places and mouths clamped to insure not a single drop of nectar was lost.

Alex climaxed and that sent Jessie over the edge. They kept going, enthusiastically devouring each other. Once they had orgasmed a second time they cuddled together but neither stopped touching the other. Those touches became more insistent, more demanding and then Alex was on top of Jessie, grinding furiously against the other girl. When she collapsed the red head simply rolled her onto her back and took her turn.

The pair rested, catching their breath until their strength returned long enough to stagger to the kitchen and raid the refrigerator. Still pleasantly tingling and relaxed the pair began to talk a little between sips and nibbles and discover things about each other besides just how sexy each found the other and how much they adored the other's body. But the continual touches and looks told each other that this was just the end of round one.

"How did you end up here all the way from Texas?"

"I was fed up with Texas boys."

"All of them? Or one in particular?" inquired Alex.

"Could be," Jessie replied cryptically.

Although never one to shy away from bulling right in on personal issues Alex backed off. A grin spread over her face as she thought of another subject.

"How about Texas girls? You fed up with them too?"

"Never." Jessie smiled. "But there is something to be said for New York City girls too."

The discussion might have continued indefinitely but Jessie went rummaging in the bottom of the refrigerator and the sight of her bent over was too much for Alex's even less than usual self control. Three strides saw her right behind the nanny. She leaned over as well, took the full dangling breasts in her hands and began to rub her wetness against the rounded rear end. Jessie fingered herself while Alex rode her to a climax, leaving her nectar all over Jessie's bottom, which she tenderized with several quick smacks of her palms to insure the other girl came as well.

"Mmmm, watch out New York City girl," murmured Jessie as she turned around, pushing Alex onto her back on the floor and sliding on top of her. "You'll pay for that."

"Promises, promises," replied the wizard girl as her slender legs wrapped around the Texas girl's waist and she arched to meet the pounding thrusts of Jessie's hips.

Before the day, and evening, was over the pair had used every room in the apartment, with the exception of the private bedrooms and anywhere that would be considered Bertram's domain. No sense leaving any traces to make the heavy set butler suspicious of Jessie's off-duty activities. Finally the pair collapsed helplessly on Jessie's bed, staring at the ceiling with barely enough energy to roll together and snuggle as they dropped off to sleep.

Alex groaned when she awoke but it was a happy groan. Her eyes remained closed as her mind replayed images of the previous day. She smiled and stretched. Or rather she tried to stretch. What in the world? Her nose itched and she tried to scratch it but found her arms wouldn't move. She pried one eye open and looked.

Oh that made sense her still somewhat sleep confused mind reassured her. She couldn't move because her wrists and ankles were tied to Jessie's bed's corner posts. She tugged against the restraints, feeling them give very slightly. Hmmmm, seemed to be nylon stockings. It felt pretty exciting too apparently as her breathing got a little faster and she felt her heart speed up.

Cool air washed over her skin, including her bottom and other places normally pressed against the mattress and not exposed to vagrant breezes. A peek down her still nude body showed the edges of pillows showing on both sides of her around her hips. An experimental wiggle proved that there were probably two or even three pillows under the small of her back, raising her hips, and of course her bottom as well, off the sheets.

But what caused the breeze? Her eyes sought the bedroom door and suddenly she was completely wide-awake.

Jessie was there. But a Jessie that in no way resembled the girl Alex had fallen asleep next to last night.

It was the outfit the wizardess decided. She did love boots and part of why she had noticed the nanny to begin with had been the black boots the other girl had been wearing. But these boots were something else indeed. Made of black patent leather they rose from their four inch spike heels all the way to mid-thigh. The tops of black stockings showed above them. Those stockings were clipped to straps attached to an also black also patent leather bustier that was all that clad Jessie's upper body. And it didn't hide much of that. Only the lower halves of Jessie s breasts were cupped by the leather. The upper curves, including the hard nipples, were exposed. Nor did the either the leather or nylon do anything to conceal the riot of brown curls between the other girl's legs, curls that were already damp again with droplets that made Alex lick her lips, remembering how Jessie had tasted last night.

What drew Alex's attention the most though was the object in Jessie's right hand, an object she swished back and forth. Black as well with a woven leather handle at first Alex thought it was a whip. She tore her gaze away long enough to search for her own boots and her hidden wand. Then Jessie was right beside her and Alex gasped as a dozen latex strands were slowly dragged over her skin. Goosebumps sprung up wherever they caressed her; over her breasts, her belly and between her own rapidly once more becoming soaked legs.

What had she got herself into?

"We're all alone all day long," whispered Jessie, her eyes burning with want. "It s time for some real fun. And I ALWAYS keep my promises."

And Alex could hardly wait to find out.

(The End)

(I know! A pretty evil place to leave them but heck, really, it's the perfect place to stop and let imagination take over. I won't add to this but there might be a sequel although it probably won't start at the end of this story. Maybe weeks later and perhaps throwing Stevie in the mix. We'll see. And yes, I know, hardly in character. I really can't see Jessie as a dominant, well, not THAT dominant and Alex as a submissive? Oh well, it popped into my alleged mind and said "write me!")


End file.
